The Perfect Vampire I inceptum
by nami kusunoki
Summary: AU//Vampire//"Come on, Lelouch. My blood isn't that bad" "Did you know it's forbidden for giving another vampire your blood, especially at this age"//SuzaLulu
1. the beginning

The Beginning

Titled: The Perfect Vampire

Pairing : Suzaku X Lelouch

Genre: Mystery /Romance

Disclaimer CG : CLAMP & Sunrise

Summary :

AU//Vampire//RE-WRITTEN//"Come on, Lelouch. My blood isn't that bad" "Did you know it's forbidden for giving another vampire your blood, especially at this age"//SuzaLulu

A/N

Konnichiwa, minna-san, Finally, it's published!

As the beginning of my story, I gave U a prologue from where the problem came from. Inspired by a translation novel titled "DARREN SHAN". It's a GREAT novel! Even J.K. Rowling said she like it! And the setting of the time is in modern time. So there'll be guns, cars, etc. Minus the Knightmares of course, coz the existence of Knightmares will diminish the role of vampire's power.

I warned U for not to read this story if U're did NOT like SuzaLulu and Shounen Ai pairing! I don't want flame because of that! And I warned about the OOC-ness too. If U're an Indonesian, I also had the Indonesia version for this with the same title. Tell me if U wanna read that version, I'll upload it. RnR, please!

* * *

The man with blonde hair approached the other man lying on the carpet. He walked slowly with a gun in his hand, pointing at old man who was already at the gates of death. The lamp of the reading room was turned off, hiding the face of the old man from his slaughter.

The old man lost a lot of blood, his face was full of bruises and scratches, his body hit by bullets several times. His blood tainted the carpet around him red as he tried to look strong in front of his foe.

"You can not run anymore, Charles. I demand fulfillment of your promise" the blonde stated.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, your promise. You said you would make me a 'perfect' vampire, but now I've become a MONSTER!" the blonde said his voice raising.

"Oh, that one. You know that I am a calculating person and will remain a calculating person. That's why, for the sake of the balance of the world, I will never made you become a 'perfect' vampire. Your existence will demolish that peace, Vincent!" Charles proclaimed.

Charles talked with a firm tone. "You hear that, Vincent? I will never allow you to become that kind of vampire," Charles thought to himself.

Vincent has his father's blood, the blood of a traitor, running through his veins. The blood from a Duke who started a rebellion and caused many deaths which resulted in the breaking of the peace between humans and vampires. Vincent did not like the way Charles was speaking to him.

His anger escalated as he pointed his gun towards the old man and pulled the trigger. Charles avoided the bullet and only provoked Vincent's anger. He really didn't like it when Charles avoided his bullet again and Vincent kicked his abdomen making the violet-eyed man fall backward. Some blood escaped the older man's mouth as he coughed from the blow. He tried to catch his breath while Vincent roared in front of him, "YOU! ** Bastard!"

"Kill me then, Vincent. Nevertheless, I warn you, never try to hurt my family! If you do, I'll make you sure you suffer until your death!" Charles said between breaths.

Vincent yanked the ornamental sword off the wall. He pulled a bottle from his pocket that contained a white liquid with a very unpleasant smell. He poured the liquid onto the sword as he moved closer to the man lying on the floor. Readying himself for killing the older man.

Everyone knew vampires were powerful animals, however, it did not mean they didn't have any weakness. A cross would never work and neither did ordinary bullets. Ordinary garlic did nothing to the vampires but garlic extract could be lethal. It would not affect vampires in small dosages, but in a larger quantity, it could poison a vampire or weaken it enough to kill the creature.

With that, the life of Charles zi Britannia, one of the greatest leader from Britannia's Noble family, ended. Vincent ran through the night, away from Charles' mansion.

On the corner of a street, a young woman awaited Vincent. She has dark red, wavy hair and her blood red eyes, the same as Vincent's, looked around with worry.

"Vincent, How was your 'meeting'? You can turn us into vampires again, can't you?"

"No, I can't… I killed him, Lamia"

"WHAT THE-? You idiot! What did you do? Then how are you turning me into a vampire again? I don't want to be like that- that dire creature!" Lamia screamed.

"Easy, Love. Charles really was a great vampire, a 'perfect' vampire. Charles was a great vampire, yes and that was proved. Now, I know he had a great wife too, Duchess of Ganymede, Marianne vi Britannia and three children. The older is a boy and the other two are twins, aren't they?" Vincent said.

"I already knew that Vincent, why do you ask?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. It just made me realize something that will make us 'perfect' just like that dead vampire." he said with smirk.

* * *

**//"I think, dad understand now that Suzaku Kururugi wasn't a little boy anymore"// Chap.1 Start**

Nee, Arigatou gozaimasu for reading! Chap 1 would be appeared soon! I'm so sorry if there's a lot of grammatical error. Coz, I just a mere student, y'know. And I did NOT have beta readers… yet. And I'll keep up this one if you at least left one review for me.

Edit & Beta'd by : Innocence 21/5/2010


	2. start

Chapter 1 Start

Titled: The Perfect Vampire

Pairing : Suzaku X Lelouch

Genre: Mystery /Romance

Disclaimer CG : CLAMP & Sunrise

A/N

THANK U VERY MUCH 4 READING! Here it is! The first chapter!

Note numb. 1 :

Lelouch's Family compromised of father (the late Charles), mother (the late Marianne), big bro (Lelouch), and li'l sis + bro (Nunnaly and Rolo). Nunnaly and Rolo were twin, considering they both had amethyst's eyes and chestnut-curly hair. And, I will NOT make Nunnaly on wheelchair with blinded eyes also, Rolo used 'vi Britannia' for his family's name. But, of course they'll change their name with 'Lamperouge' at last.

Britannia family weren't a Royal family just a Noble Family, I made Charles married ONLY Marianne. And just one wife! So, for the other such as; Schneizel, Cornelia, and Euphemia, are NOT Lelouch's half sister or brother.

Last word; BON APETITE, minna!

* * *

Years passed since the death of the Noble Family, and somewhere under England resided a hideout of the damned. It was the only place to find the world's lowest creatures, traitors, and criminals of the worst kind; together as one, they formed The Nox.

They consisted of terrorists, high-ranking mafia of the human variety, and traitors of the vampire race. However, the Lycanthrope outnumbered them as the dominant evil. They added to their kind with the new DNA injections created by the technology Charles zi Britannia and caused his own death by Vincent's hand.

The Lycanthrope have nearly the same powers as vampires, except for when the full moon rises. Under the light of a full moon their powers increased to nearly double. However, this power came with a price. Once their power is released, they could not control such a vast amount of energy. It overtook their self-conscious and they were left as mindless power crazed creatures.

Lycanthropes have significant differences with vampires including the amount of the blood they must have to survive. Vampires only needed a small sip of blood to last them week but the Lycanthropes must drink larger amounts of blood and even drank to the human's last breath.

The red eyed man, scanned the area around him. The tunnels were so humid, his sensitive nose could smell all the unpleasant scents of decay. His ears caught the sounds of the city above and he grunted repeatedly. He had just had his meal only moments ago, but it could not stave off the bad news.

Vincent was really pissed off now, after weeks of tracking, strategizing and planning; he lost the noble family once again.

"That damned dark purple haired bitch, Cornelia, always manages to run away. Yet, she just passed her Day of Birth the last time I met her. How the hell can she have so much power?" the blonde Lycanthrope thought as he bit his lip.

Worst of all, he could not find the boy, the one with the golden heart. If he were to have the boy in his hands he would become the most powerful Lycanthrope. He had already given on becoming a "perfect" vampire, no he would become more powerful than any vampire. He had learned that soon after Charles' death.

By now, he had almost reached the end of the tunnel. He jumped out of the tunnel and walked away from the horrendous passageway. Vincent entered a mansion built underground and the midpoint where all the tunnels ended. This was where the Nox gathered and rested.

"Noel!" Vincent said as a man with light blue hair and blood eyes came out from nowhere and walked up to the lycanthrope.

"Yes, Master Vincent"

"Do you have anymore information on the boy?"

"Honestly master, no. But, our spy told me they saw Orange leave England two weeks ago and-"

"Why don't you tell me earlier? And they just let him away? GAH!" He interrupted. His anger rising. 'How they could be so foolish? Orange is the closest one with to the boy!'

The other red-eyed man gathered his courage and said the next bit of information, "In addition, they also told me Orange would come back in three days and stay at least one week. W-we think he's looking for something or may be someone, M-master."

He smirked at this, "Well, isn't interesting? Tell every professional spy to follow Orange. Also report the situation when he does something or says something about Lelouch vi Britannia."

"You mean Lelouch the 'boy', master?"

"Yes, and soon, I'll have him under my control."

* * *

The news about the death of a Duke from Britannia spread across the ocean like wildfire until it reached the leader of Kururugi's family, Genbu Kururugi. The news concerned many vampire families while others imagined what kind of person could kill the Duke.

Genbu frowned as he closed his book and looked outside at the sky and began to wonder. His best friend who had died was getting ahead of him. Never in his mind, had he thought that Charles would be killed for he was a great and powerful vampire.

He knew, even vampires though couldn't get old as fast as humans, it didn't make vampires immortal. They still get old but their bodies changed.

Vampires have various differences between humans and themselves. For one, vampire blood cells eat each other and made them lack blood. It made their organs grow differently, to support the lack of blood. Their bodies adapted to the changes and they looked for blood in other living organisms. They experienced slowing of aging, and left them to outgrow many human lifetimes. The defective organs also included the reproductive organs. Vampires could not conceive children.

However, there was an exception to the defect. The Kururugi family and the Britannia family were able to conceive children. A vampire from that came from one of the families was different from any other vampire. They were a "perfect" vampire.

A "perfect" vampire could have children and were very fertile. Furthermore, because of their fertility many vampires wished to become a part of one of these families.

On the other side of Kururugi Shrine, a boy with auburn hair and deep green eyes sat on the couch while watching the clear sky. He had gotten bored, really easily that day, for it was always the same in the house. There was no one to really talk to, no real friends.

He'd already practiced kendo with his mentor, Toudou-sensei and practiced to control his "thirst". He really wanted to have a "real" friend, so they could play together, not just his big brother or Mayu-chan. The sliding door behind him opened, and a boy older than Suzaku walked towards him. His hair was black and his eyes were deep green like Suzaku's innocent and lonely eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong Ryuu?" Suzaku asked.

"Hmm… nothing, just want to say hello to my big-boy who is now daydreaming," Ryuuki answer his brother while ruffling at the Suzaku's auburn lock.

"He-hey, come on… Ryuu will you make a painting again today?"

"Why? Are you planning to stare at me again while I'm painting something?"

"M-hm! Can I, Ryuu? Please… please?" Suzaku made a puppy face to his brother.

Ryuuki sighed as he said, "Why on earth must you make that face towards me? I'm always defeated by that look. However, sorry disappoint you otouto, I will not. Besides father said he wanted you to go with Toudou-sensei today."

Suzaku blinked once, twice, "Seriously? Not you again? I mean it's always you who goes with Toudou-sensei when it involves helping someone or doing something."

"I believe father understands that Kururugi Suzaku is no longer a little boy and can take care of himself."

With that in mind, Suzaku got up and walked to his father with grin on his face. He wanted to know what he would be doing with his sensei. His father did not say much. He said just follow Toudou and he assured him he would be happy.

'Cause I'll get a friend when I get there,' thought Suzaku When he arrived a garriage awaited them, which confused the brunette. 'Did we have a carriage before? What's it for?' Suzaku thought.

However, he won't ask why so he quickly got inside the carriage while Toudou sat with the coachman. It was his first time going on a ride with a carriage, 'Who thought taking a carriage ride could be such fun' he thought. Looking outside the window, he could see the sunflowers from the fields near his home as an autumn breeze swept his face.

The scenery was nice, the clear sky with those cotton-like clouds. Suzaku started to yawn and drifted to sleep. The carriage traced the small path by the edge of the forest until it reached a village and stopped in front of a house.

* * *

**//"****I hope you can be gentler Suzaku-sama. This kid had just to go through a bad experience."// Chap.2 Greetings and 'Welcome'**

I wait for Ur Review~

Anything, just tell me what U think. Sorry, it had been another short chapt. I welcome any critics and suggestions. And I'll keep up this one if you at least left one review for me.

And thank U to ; SpiritOfTheLandXIII; megora; kuroi87; irmina

So, for the other such as; Schneizel, Cornelia, and Euphemia, are NOT Lelouch's half sister or brother.

Edit & Beta'd by : Innocence 21/5/2010


	3. greeting and 'welcome'

Chapter 2 Greetings and 'Welcome!'

Titled: The Perfect Vampire

Pairing : Suzaku X Lelouch

Genre: Mystery /Romance

Disclaimer CG : CLAMP & Sunrise

A/N

Nami came back brought you chapter 2! ARIGATOU for you my dear readers^^!! And thank U to people who add this story to their story alert and favorite. I made another information that I made an OC as Suzaku's big bro. And I named him Ryuuki by the way.

I knew some people hate OC, but just bear with it okay. I hope my 'Ryuuki' doesn't make you angry or upset. And i'd like to inform U that my dear PC was seriously broken. So it would be a bit long time for me to update the next(coz I'll type in school!). Also, since Ur lovely review was the only motivation for me, please review... So i could survive from this until I get a new-shiny laptop~

Note numb. 2 :

Kururugi's family is a 'complete' family! And they're a Noble just like Lelouch's family. There're father (Genbu), mother (I named her Rin, I took it from a fanfic titled **Scatter**-the sequel titled **Herd**, and another fic; **Maid Service**-which I like A LOT, these fics was good! Worth to read, U know!), big bro (Ryuuki), and li'l bro (Suzaku).

PLEASE ENJOY =^0^=!

* * *

Suzaku woke up from his slumber caused by jolted from the carriage which stopped. He popped his head through the window, he saw Toudou was talking with another man. He's tall just like his Sensei. Looked like that man is a great vampire, 'may be yes may be no or may be a vampire hunter' he thought. Then that man left inside the house while Toudou walked back to the carriage.

"I hope you can be gentler Suzaku-sama. This kid had just to go through a bad experience." Toudou said.

At first Suzaku confused, then he realized who his Sensei talking about. **(A/N; Yes, my lovely readers, you know by heart. Our dear little Lulu, Lelouch! But, of course Suzaku didn't know his name…yet)**. And he answered his teacher, "okay, Sensei"

The man who talked with his Sensei moment ago was walking out from the house with a kid behind him just the same age as Suzaku. His face was surprisingly pale. That raven locks a little disheveled framing his pale face. His eyes were dark amethyst color shone in sadness and cringed to something.

'Is this kid a normal vampire or an extraordinary, normal human? I mean just look at that hair, that face. It just remind me to the certain character called 'Snow White' ', Suzaku thought. And he was glad not to say that out loud. Because he realizing something. The kid was really a 'he' not 'she'. He's wearing white shirt and that black pants by the way.

Lelouch's POV

I saw Orange-kun was talking to that Japanese man, again I noted. I lost my count of how often that guy came in this house. Talk with Orange-kun and then left. But, today something's different. That man named Toudou bringing a carriage. Seemed he came with another person in that carriage. Considering the path to this village wasn't supported a car to go through. A carriage was better. I saw head of a boy popped from the carriage. Who's that? Another annoying person I presume…

Orange-kun called me. Snapped from my thought I walked toward him. He said he wanted me to be acquainted with someone. Oh, yes. That boy, perhaps? I really do not want to see anyone. But, I couldn't say that right now.

Orange-kun grabbed my wrist and I already in front of the boy. That boy has brown curly hair. And pair of emerald eyes that shone in amusement(?) So much remind me with my twin little sister and brother. Oh, Nunnaly, Rolo, I hope you're here with me.

He was grinning at me while outstretched his hand as he said his name, "Hello, my name's Suzaku Kururugi, and yours?". I already saw that kind of face thousands time. Many people giving me that look. The kind of oh-look-at-him-he's-Charles-son look. I bored with that. It was always my father. Even though he never act like a 'father'. But, I knew if my mother saw me, she would be said something like, I was impolite, or inappropriate, or something else. Reluctantly I reached his hand shook it and said my name, "Lelouch, the name is Lelouch"

End POV

That pale hands reached Suzaku's hand and shook it. While he's thinking, 'just my imagination or his hand was shaking by now?'. May be he was a complete stranger in front of him. They'll be good friends, right? So, Suzaku managed himself made a mental note to be as kind as he could. He would be acquainted him to his Ryuu-nii, Mayu-chan, and may be he could asked him to go to the sunflower fields.

"I hope we could be good friends, Lelouch. And I'd like if you wanna see my house, you can come with uh- him" he smiled towards Lelouch then to Jeremiah. Lelouch's eyed went wide. He turned his face towards Jeremiah.

He tugged his sleeve as he said, "Orange-kun you'll be go there with me, right?". He said nearly whispered. Jeremiah couldn't leave the boy like this. Marianne would kill him for making Lelouch sad like this. With a heavy heart he said he couldn't. He had to go. He had to find Nunnaly and Rolo make sure they're safe and would be back to him if he found them.

Lelouch didn't want to go without Jeremiah. He didn't want to be separated again. For him Jeremiah has already become his father. But, he couldn't be selfish now. Besides Jeremiah said he would look for his sister and brother.

Lelouch packed his belongings and went with Toudou and Suzaku. The carriage left the village while the smear of orange spreading in the clear sky. The sky was matching perfect behind the mountains. Suzaku turned his emerald eyes to the boy in front of him. The amethyst eyes gazed at the scenery outside. The pale skin glowed in the sun light. 'He's a bit skinnier, huh?' he thought. He tried to start a conversation, "Um, You're like me, right?"

Lelouch turned his head, " a vampire you mean? Well, I am. Why?"

"Did you 'drink' properly? I mean you're look a bit-"

"No, I- I don't want to. May be almost a month I-"

"What? A month? How did you endure it?" Suzaku's eyes widened in disbelieve with what he's just heard.

Lelouch turned his gaze again towards the window. Don't want to meet with the emeralds. While Suzaku's thought behind his head. As a young vampire, it wasn't easy to avoid the 'thirst', and it's a month Suzaku noted. Even his big brother would hold it out at least 3 weeks. That rare pale skin was indicated he must obtain the blood soon. What was defended him to avoid from drinking blood?

Suzaku thought something else now. May be, just may be it'll be okay if he gave him his blood. He knew vampire couldn't feed each other. Toudou-Sensei already told him about that. And there'll be a punishment for him if he did that before the Day of The Birth. But, if he just make a little scratch at his hand. Just gave this boy a little of his blood. It wouldn't be a problem, right?

His Sensei already told him too. First they have to make the human unconscious. Then they could just make a little scratch that could produce the blood. Drink it then they had to clean the wound so the human would not notice it when they awoke.

Suzaku made a little scratch below his wrist a bit deep. So it leaked blood. He yelp while thought what just he did, 'may be its too deep'. Lelouch turned his gaze and smelled a fresh blood from nowhere. And his amethyst eyes fell in to Suzaku's hand. He took his hand. "you, what did you do idiot? It leaked blood! Did you bring a handkerchief or something?" he sounded a bit panicked. Suzaku chuckled a little. "ow, come on. It's not that bad. But, instead a handkerchief don't you want to taste it? You're not drinking blood almost a month, right?"

Lelouch bit his lip. Honestly, he couldn't let that fresh blood dripping and cast away like that. But, he did NOT want to drink. The made him remember the nightmare at that time. The lying body scattered and soaked with blood everywhere. Maids, butlers, even his mother. That shadow haunting him. Blood drop from that greedy mouth. Ready to catch him as well, but. It never came. He saw Jeremiah came and fought back.

The next thing he knew he was in a house with Nunnaly and Rolo. And Jeremiah told him. He was sent by his mother to protect him and his little sister and brother.

They were living in danger every second. They had to move once in two weeks so they would not track. Until they have to move far away from England to Japan. In order met Genbu Kururugi the Leader of Kururugi's family. His mother knew Genbu would help her. And here he is. With the leader's son and in a carriage that headed the Kururugi's house.

"I will get punishment for this you know. But, I couldn't let my soon-to-be-friends dying in front of me" Suzaku said. Lelouch glared at him, "I'm NOT dying". "Oh, right. But your pale face implied it" Suzaku answered. Silence…

"Come on, Lelouch. My blood isn't that bad"

"Did you know it's forbidden for giving another vampire your blood, especially at this age"

Suzaku rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I know that. Just drink it, will you?"

"Hmm, o-okay" He stepped forward and bringing Suzaku's hand closer to his mouth. And there, he drank it. He couldn't remember when the last time he drank blood with this kind of taste. It tastes good, melted in his mouth just like butter. He knew someone's blood reflected the person's heart. If it's taste good the person surely has golden heart. If it's not then it means their heart wouldn't be better.(1)

As Lelouch finished he cleaned the wound with last lick. Suzaku grinned at him, "Now, feeling better?"

"… thank you" was all Lelouch could say. He averted his gaze as a small blush smeared in his cheeks.

Suzaku nodded in satisfication. 'Surely he would be a great friends' he thought. He looked at the clear sky. It's already full of orange and red colors. What a beautiful day. He wished the day like this could repeat and he didn't want to end.

* * *

**//"I'll be fine. And I'll find them in safe and sound."// Chap.3 Kururugi Shrine**

(1) I took this line from DARREN SHAN, when his friend dying and Darren still hard to face the facts he NEED blood to live. His dying friend was giving his last breath to Darren and happy because it was his friend who took it.

This one is a bit long and Lelouch seem a bit OOC, sorry. But, just think about it, a 9 or may be 10 years old kid saw a creepy scene right before their eyes. Who won't be scared and traumatized because of that? And I'll keep up if you at least left one review for me.


	4. kururugi shrine

Chapter 3 Kururugi Shrine

Titled : The Perfect Vampire

Pairing : Suzaku X Lelouch

Genre: Mystery /Romance

Disclaimer CG : CLAMP & Sunrise

A/N

Hey~ I'm come back… again. As you know, I Re-written (in the progress writing for the fourth chapt) this story from the beginning.

Thank you to Dhytta. You make me improve this. I'll tell you that- this story would be divided in-may be-two titles. And I got my computer NEW! With new HDD, processor, and other! ^w^

And the chara named "Mayu-chan" was dedicated for my senior. Good luck in your first year in college Mayu-senpai!! Oh, I hope if she read my fic and say somethin' about it…

Note numb. 3:

The Kururugi and Toudou are Japanese, so they call each other with '-chan, -san, or –sama'. That also explained why Jeremiah do **not** call Lelouch with '-sama'.

Let's start, shall we?

Lelouch sat at the couch, it was nearly February. He sighed. He didn't know what to do. The Kururugi's family was really nice to him. At first he thought because they're wanted something just like others.

But, after Genbu and Rin talked to him that night, they just wanted him to be save. Because his mother was the one who wanted it. He stood and walked towards the kitchen.

He saw 'Mayu-chan', that's how Suzaku called her. She's a young vampire, she has pink hair (remind him to his cousin, euphy) pale skin (but little darker then his) and baby blue eyes. Her hair was tied like ponytail. And she wore the traditional cloth. The basic color was deep blue with flowing water and simple shape of soft pink and yellow of lotus.

"Mayu-san what're you doing?" he asked

"Uhm, nothing. I just make this for Suzaku-sama"

Lelouch's eyebrow raised, "Eh? As long as I know, vampire don't eat human's food"

"Yes, but some vampires wanna eat that. Even it would never make us get rid of the thirst" she smiled.

Lelouch saw the girl wrapped the meals. She asked him if he wanted to go with her. He nodded and followed.

When they're reached the dojo where Ryuuki and Suzaku practice, they're waited the two to finish. As they finish Suzaku ate the onigiri. Lelouch thought how a vampire has a weird taste about 'food'.

First he lived with the Kururugi, Suzaku told him everything in his house. He told him about his brother, Mayu-chan, and his parents. First he refused get along with Suzaku. But, he kept try get trust from Lelouch. Which he already has and be friend with him.

He adored the family. They're so kind. And he almost so happy being part of it. If only Nunnaly and Rolo be there with him. Everyday he thought about his dear siblings. He always wondered when Jeremiah would find them and bring them to him. So they could together again.

Kururugi's family are a big family, they're famous because of their reputation in martial art in vampire's realm. While his family famous because of their intelligent.

His family was always in a high rank when it comes to strategies. That's why his family liked to beat each other in chess **(A/N; I GUESS that's right, since in Royal Family-**_**at the anime**_**-didn't show MUCH ability when it comes to brawn, they're mostly using brain and Knightmares).**

Suzaku's POV

I saw Mayu-chan with Lelouch today. Well, you know, even though I as a vampire drink blood, I still want to eat human food.

It did taste good, but never beat the blood of course.

My practice was over minutes ago. Now, I want to see the Sunflower Field. It's my favorite place while I'm resting after practiced. I'll drag Lelouch this time.

I took his hand as I began to run. View minutes we ran left my house, he already panted heavily. "Hey, you're a vampire Lelouch. Come'on!"

"Sadly I'm not one of ridiculously full energy Kururugi like you." He scowled

It took view minutes then he could follow me. I climbed the hill to the place I always see the sun set. Then I looked behind me. I stretched my hand.

His face was sweating and tainted with red because of the heat he got when he's running. He looked up at me and raised his eyebrow, "what?"

"Take it or you'll miss the most beautiful sun set!"

"No"

"Oh, come on…"

"No"

"You'll regret it"

"Then I won't go there. I just stay here", his voice sounded firm.

"You'll regret it in entire your life for missing it!"

"You're surely annoying, you know that?"

"I know" I said as showed him toothy grin. And when I need that part of me always could help me to get what I want to do or get. I saw him sighed and mumbled something as he took my hand. I lifted him to the top of the hill. I let out sigh and sat down, seeing the bloody sky as the background of the Sunflower Field

Soon he too sat down beside me. I turned to see his face. The pool of amethyst is glowing because of the bloody sky. It's shining in happiness, no more sadness and fear.

His raven hair growing a bit longer **(A/N; just like in the anime)** now looked more silky and soft. It screamed 'touch me' in my eyes.

And his lips looked so rosy and-

'Wait-wait-wait-waaiittt!!! Hold on a second! What on earth I'm thinking?', as I turned away looked at everything but him. 'The pool of amethyst? Silky hair? Rosy lips? Who was I talking about? A Princess? I have to get rid from this'

We stay until the night fell. We saw the stars too that night. Then we go home before it's too late. I went home in deep thought. I confused because of this- this weird feeling.

End POV

Lelouch lived for months with Kururugi's family. Rin Kururugi, Suzaku's mother told him, if Jeremiah found any sign about his little sister and brother she would tell him. And now, Rin fulfilled what she promised. She said Jeremiah making good of it. He found them. Rin said they have to wait. Until it save enough for them go out from their hide out.

Lelouch already knew the situation. If they didn't careful his twin little siblings would be lost again. Worst they would become the hostage of the Lycanthrope and get killed. He was the one who caused this. Endanger everyone. He blamed himself for this.

"No, this isn't your fault Lelouch. We Kururugi's family was your family too. We would protect you, sweetheart. Your family was so kind towards mine. Please don't blame yourself again. You'll make your mother sad. No matter what will happen, promise me you will alive in the end. No matter what the destiny want from you, don't give up, okay?"

Rin tried her hard for make the young boy lighten up. She knew it was too hard for him. Honestly, she didn't know from where that kind of creature came from.

They're ruined the balance. From what she heard, the Lycanthrope could turn into form of wolf and gained more power when they're at that form. They drank blood too. But, they drank greedily.

Mostly from the victim was dead because they're lost so much blood. This is concerning the vampires. If this continued, the human would call the vampire-hunter and made misunderstanding of it.

Genbu already discussed with another Noble family to fix this. Rin stood up from her seat, the amethyst eyed boy fast asleep. She walked out from the bedroom. She realized someone was watching her, "Ryuuki, what're you doing?"

"I know mother, I know who he is. I know the situation. And sooner or later the werewolves would come after us, what about Suzaku? He even didn't know who he really is." Ryuuki came out from the darkness. His green eyes locked with his mother.

"I know, Ryuu. And I don't want them harm you and Suzaku. But, I don't want Lelouch and his little brother and sister be harmed too. I have a last wish. Will you do this for me, for Suzaku, for our family, and for our kind?" his mother eyes held concern and sadness. As he nodded her mother told him what he should do.

Jeremiah Gottwald the knight of Duchess of Ganymede, Marianne vi Britannia walked in the dark alley after midnight. He had to make sure no one following him. After he was apart from the young master, he came back to England.

He had to help other member of the Noble Family. Until all of the members safe and sound, he would always fight against the damned creature and their group.

He heard Cornelia just got attacked by the Nox. Thankfully her stone-head and oh-so-called power of the Elder Sister could safe her and Euphy, his sister.

Cornelia's parent has the same blood with Charles. And they're had the same fate with Lelouch's parents. In the process they're also managed to kill the remained member of the family. Schneizel and Clovis were in the other hand, the pure blooded vampires who had taken to be Charles' step children. They're also run away, but in different pace to safe their own live.

The small road he walked in getting darker as the lack of the lamp in each side of it. If he turned left he would catch his destination.

The small apartment lightened by the glowing lamp. He opened the door, "Sayoko" he called as a dark haired woman walked out.

She wears long sleeved dress and a simple apron. Her motherly face in a concern look, just like always. She's the one who took care of Marianne's children. She's glad when Lelouch safe and in a good hand.

But, she could not stop concerning the twin. They're still missing. "Sayoko, would you please move to Japan?" Jeremiah asked her.

"For what? I'm still looking for Nunnaly and Rolo."

"I know. Just listen to me this time. I must find Lady Cornelia and Euphemia. They got attacked by the Nox… again. Beside, I don't want to risk your live. You have to move and alive to guard the Earl while I can't."

The woman said nothing and lowered her gaze, "I talked to the Ashford and they'll welcome you."

"I'll leave this morning. How about you?", she looked at the other's face.

"I'll be fine. And I'll find them in safe and sound."

**//****"Give me your hand, boy"//Chap.4 'Changing' Stage**

Wow, it's a bit umm… Just ignore what I wanted to say. Wants some cookies? And I'll keep up this one if you at least left one review for me.


	5. changing' stage

Chapter 4 'Changing' Stage

Titled: The Perfect Vampire

Pairing : Suzaku X Lelouch

Genre: Mystery /Romance

Disclaimer CG : CLAMP & Sunrise

A/N

Hello there~

This is the 4th chapter! This is the chapter where I'll reveal some of the mystery I have. And also answer to your question irmina, kuroi87. And I try not to end this story soon.

My cat was dead this morning. So it'll be take a long time for me to update the next chapt. Since it'll be many explanations, it means there will be bunch of conversation. What I'm saying is- just bare it, 'kay? Let's us begin!

* * *

His bluish-purple eyes closed and then opened again. He ran almost two days. He wanted to see his brothers and sisters. His golden locks were disheveled.

'All of this happening because of them!' he thought. He stopped running and walking toward an oak tree. He climbed the tree and rested in there. His gaze fell in the scenery before his eyes. 'The sun will rise soon' he thought. But he didn't care. He still had view minutes for him to look for place to hide from the Lord of the Day. The river of memory flooded his mind with an old similar face appeared inside of it.

~Flashback~

The silhouette before him was big and dark. The person's face was dark because they're backing the glowing lamp. The person bent over to see the lying body before them.

"Hey, kid. Are you okay?" they're sounded like an old man.

The said kid opened his tired bluish-purple eyes to the old man. The kid just a mortal who was became the world war's victim. He had already lost so much blood.

The kid knew he will die soon just waited the flowing time. His ribs broken may be two or three in each side. And his left leg was hidden in one of the building's ruins. 'It must be seriously broken now' he thought bitterly because he couldn't feel his leg anymore.

His boy was numb, but he managed to answer the old man, "Y-yes, old man*pant*. If only you can NOT*pant* see that my body was broken all over-". The kid coughed as the blood leaked from his mouth.

"Hmm… such an interesting boy. I want you become the part of my family"

The kid's eyed went wide to this statement. He took his eyes to see the man clearly. The old man was a brunette with deep purple eyes** (A/N; I don't know the color of Charles' hair, maybe it IS brown)**.

"Give me your hand, boy" he commanded.

The kid just too tired to argue. He stretched his right hand. Then the old man took his hand and made a cut in the kid's middle finger. The kid was confused, afraid, too many question and facts he got in his head. He had no idea what the hell was going to do to him. He just wanted to die.

The kid's half opened eyes saw the old man to do the same thing to his thumb finger. Then he pressed his finger to the boys. The sudden action caused a weird sensation to the kid.

Something felt flowing in to his body toward his finger. The pressure had the urge to go through his blood vessels. Just after he got the weird feeling, his head felt dizzy. His hand dropped causing a soft thud as his mind blackout.

The golden haired kid slowly opened his eyes. His eyes scanned his surrounding with a weird way. The room he slept was dark. And it had just a little glowing from the moon which was glaring at the earth through the window. His head just got dizzy again.

His hand shot at his head. He remembered a sort of old man had saved him. Then he realized that something wasn't right. His body supposed to die after got that horrible wound. His body supposed to be broken. Then the door in front of him creaked open.

"You wake up, kid?" the bluish-purple eyes stared at the old man before him.

"…"

"Tell me your name" he said

"I'm Schneizel"

"Hn. Well, I notice from your eyes that you have _a lot_ of questions for me, am I right?"

"You got that right old man"

"Hey, I'm the one who saved your life. Shouldn't you thank me?"

The kid remained silent as he threw the main question from his head "What did you do to me? I know you did something back then"

"I'm impressed. First of all, I 'change' you in to a vampire. Before you ask, vampire DOES exist. They're living between you, human. And I'm one of them. You just passed the 'changing' stage"

"Why?"

"Because I know, someday you'll do something you even do not expect. And above that you're a smart kid. Now, you're just a half vampire. It's because you're still fewer than 17. When you turn in to 17 you'll pass the Day of the Birth. In 17th age of human they'll be in a condition just after they're born from their mother"

"Just like reincarnation?" Schneizel asked

"Yes, because the date when the age turn in to 17 is the same with the date you born. And not only in the Christian's calendar but also in every calendar you ever found. It's still the same. In that day you'll become a pure blooded vampire. It'll be the worst and the best you ever had. It's the best day because you'll get your vampire's power completely. It's the worst because it'll be hurt.

"What I'm saying is you'll get super-sensitive. I meant it. We-vampires has ability senses everything much better than human in sight, hearing, and other. But, it'll get overload when we reach the Day of the Birth."

"I don't know if vampires have something like that. How about cross, garlic, holy water, or even the sunlight?"

"Cross and holy water will _never_ hurt us. As for garlic, it has effect to be a poison for us but in a huge amount of it of course. You'll never die if you just eat garlic. And sunlight is the main problem for the pure blooded one, in a half it's not. For us-the pure blooded-it'll burn our skin but it won't do anything for a half vampire like you

"And I wanted to make sure that **never** ever you try to drink from someone else especially in their neck biting with your teeth. It's a ridiculous way to drink. We just drink from their artery on their hands. We make the wound, drink the blood, and treat the wound. So they even do not notice"

The kid wanted to ask something to the old man but, the old man already ended the long conversation with the waving hand from him. The blonde kid brought from Germany to England, to the old man's house or mansion to be exact.

He learned something that the old man named Charles. He had a wonderful mate with wavy raven hair hanging on her back. What surprised him is the female vampire had three children. As long as he remembered Charles said vampire could never give birth to a child because their defectively organ.

He lived with other family member of Britannia's Noble Family. It was Lelouch, Marianne's son who he liked the most. The little was boy smart and kind.

~End of Flashback~

Now, here he was, inside the forest. In the middle of nowhere. He realized he had to find place to hide from the sunlight. The sun would soon glare at the nocturnal like him. He fell from the tree at his foot as he started to run as fast he could.

He was running downward the hill. He noticed the small village. He looked at the nearest abandoned house. 'Perfect' he thought.

The house was big enough to be called a mansion, except the living soul inside of it. The house was old. View of its window was already cracked and broken. He went in the front door and opened it. Inside the house, everything was covered with white fabric. But, he smelled something, faint smell of milk, honey, and sweat. Is someone lived here? But he doubts it…

Then he could felt a presence behind him. It's something or someone? He turned around and found the presence was a boy with light brown hair and blue sky eyes. The boy's eyes narrowed and somehow reminded him of Lelouch **(A/N; I felt it just right! Could U guess who this is?)**. "Who are you?" is the boy said with a hint of irritating voice.

"Someone who just passing and couldn't find a place to stay" the blonde said matter-of-factly.

"A moment ago I hope you're not another some kid or people who just wanted a food. But, it's just- forget it. I have to look after those kids" the boy walked passing him went inside the house. Walked deeper and to the darker room. The vampire couldn't help but followed the boy. The other felt like a prey who just eyeing by a predator. 'What the hell he think he is doing?!' the boy grunted inwardly.

"Hey, who's your name?" the vampire started.

"You're the one who should be answer that question first!" the boy snapped as he stopped in front of a door.

"Hn, I'm Schneizel. So, yours?"

"Its Kanon"

The vampire discovered this boy came to this house frequently. With food on the basket he held. It looked like someone inside of this house taken care by the other male. He could tell its bread, milk, honey, and blueberry jam-may be-.

"I bring some food for you, Rolo-Nunnaly"

The vampire snapped from his thought "Nunna-Rolo?"

The said kids peeked inside the room with cracked voice "Big-Brother Schneizel?"

* * *

**//"What's going on here? Am I missed something? Just tell me something Nunnaly"// Chap.5 a Step**

Well, I couldn't help but put some SchneizelxKanon… its worthy though!

I can't demand to force you review, right? Though I wanted more review-my other chapter did it to received reviews at least 3/chpt. I appreciated it! Thanks! And I have cookies for my lovely and faithful readers~


	6. a step

Chapter 5 a Step

Titled: The Perfect Vampire

Pairing : Suzaku X Lelouch

Genre: Mystery /Romance

Disclaimer CG : CLAMP & Sunrise

A/N

Please don't throw your tomato or other things at me and keep it in your refrigerator or somewhere else. Coz, I know I'm totally late to update…

Thanks for sticking with me and my story. Your review made me happy readers, all of you of course. Especially irmina and kuroi87, you're my faithful reviewers. \^o^/

And, as for my friend; that means you Ryuu or someone else beside you, if you just comment like that again why don't you review this story? Oh I forgot; you're too lazy to do it.

And if I ever late again to update, it means I've dead in someone's hand or because of something else… T_T

* * *

The young vampire walked around the mansion. The cold air of December hit his pale skin. The pair of amethyst eyes adjusted with the darkness in the lack of the light. It's 6 in the evening and of course he could still saw his surrounding just fine. Vampires always possessed sharper senses than human did. His eyes caught something in the corner of his eyes. He stepped closer to see the figure more clearly; a mop of brown hair…

"Suzaku?"

"Uh? Hey Lulu"

The raven haired boy glared at the other being called with a ridiculous nick name "Did you forget not to call me with 'that' again?"

The brunette pouted slightly as he got up and muttered something about 'but I can't spell your name like that!'. Lelouch just rolled his eyes when he saw the other's reaction. Then he saw something like hill miniature in front of him.

"What's that?"

"It's grave for my cat. He's dead this morning"

Lelouch raised his eyebrow "A grave? For a cat?"

"You know, I've been taught to respect anything that lived in this world no matter what are they. Everything that has a soul to live will face the death. And they're the one who faced the death before us deserved to be respected. Even my cat, I think…

"That cat had been with me since I'm five. What do you think? Am I funny or something?"

The brunette's gaze fell on his eyes. From the story, the raven found it was something hard to find in his family had lived these years. Respect towards the other. Something that he found in them; something he learned from them-the Japanese.

They're kind hearted. Just like Suzaku. But, they're also has strong heart. He couldn't help but smiled to his best friend "You know what? I think it's great. I think when your cat knew you're take care of him this good he will be happy"

He never seen something like Suzaku did. Once he remembered when his maid's dog dead, she just easily shrugged it off. She asked another maid to dump the poor dog to somewhere she couldn't smell it. And yet, there are people who truly care about their possession, their pet.

The two boys stood there for awhile. The raven haired one didn't notice if the other staring at him. Lelouch's thought was broke off as the brunette spoke to him "Hey, Lelouch"

"Hm?" the raven turned his head so he's face to face now.

"My family and I are going to go to a feast for New Year. Would you come with me?"

"Sure" he gave him one of his sincere smiles. Suzaku too happy to realize his subconscious made his way to intertwine his hand with Lelouchs.

Night fell, the Empress of the Darkness showed its glowing face towards the earth. While inside the old house the three siblings ready to go. And yes, they're planning to leave the village for their safety or to be exact for the younger sake to find the raven haired boy.

But, they did not have any idea what was going to happen if they're leave the house. They walked out of the mansion only find a certain light brown headed male with pair of familiar blue eyes on them "What's going on here? Am I missed something?"

"Uh… We… We-"before Rolo could answer the question, his ears caught noises came from bushes around the mansion. The Britannia's vampires set their senses sharpen. The wind was blown in different ways. Make them hard to smell anything from the cold air.

"Just tell me something, Nunnaly"

As the oldest and the protector, Schneizel tried not to be more disturbed by the sudden question from Kanon as he mumbled something like "quiet". The other just about asked another question but stopped by a finger; a sign to keep his mouth shut. The blonde vampire walked towards the source of the noises. Closer… closer…

To his relived, it was a squirrel! He sighed and about walked to his little siblings but stopped by a bullet shot from somewhere and hit his left shoulder. Nunnaly gasped as her brother turned to see the attacker. Three figures appeared they're wearing dark green cloak with golden strips on its edge. The two has the same blue hair though the one was darker then the other; matched with their lime colored eyes. And the other figure possessed mop of messy orange hair put in shaggy style.

And the Schneizel hit by the realization that the three was member of the Nox. The three wearing a single moon shaped earring on their left ear. He could tell from their blood the two blue haired were vampires and still fresh after passed the Day of the Birth-may be- two weeks or a month ago. But, he couldn't tell what this orange haired male was.

"Well, well. What do we have here, Alfred, Edgar?" the orange haired said

Deep voice from the other-the dark blue ones-answer him "I told you we will get the bonus"

"Hey, Edgar can I have the human after we catch them? He looks delicious" the lighter blue said to 'Edgar' guy. Too bad our human-Kanon-don't know what was they're talking about. But, the human shuddered at the looks the vampire given to him. And the said vampire unconsciously licked his lips.

Edgar sighed "You can do anything with that little guy over there Alfred. Sometimes I wonder why I have a brother such a fag like you"

Schneizel stepped forward, of course he knew Kanon was the one that sadist want. "What do you want, Nox?"

"Oh look, he knows our identities Kingsley! Isn't it interesting?"

'Oh his name Kingsley then?' Schneizel thought as the said person stepped forward "We want the three of you-vampires-come with us and faced our leader"

Schneizel smiled sadistically "And forced us to give information about my little brother? In your dreams filthy creatures"

"Is that what you choose? I know who you are. Schneizel el Britannia adopted son of Charled zi Britannia; saved after World War from Germany. You are the smartest and the most talented one among the Britannian's Noble Family after Charles. Well known as the Earl of Abyss (1) because your tactics that no one could read nor break it"

"I almost forget that 'name' though. But, it's wrong when you say 'no one' could read or break my tactics. Only one person did it. And for your record you all are going to die if you don't turn around now and back to your boss. Because you don't know who I am completely, Kingsley was it?" said the blonde as he smirked

"We'll see about that Earl of Abyss"

Sometime in the middle of the night, the Kururugi household was empty. Everyone has gone to the feast at the Shrine. Which is means our vampires standing among the mortals to celebrate the New Year. There was so many people smiling and laughing happily with their dates or family. Big red paper lantern put in each side of the road.

And of course there's no feast if there are not a single game or food stand. Some people were enjoying their food or games. And our young vampire was amused by this feast. He never had seen it before. Lelouch was walking slowly make sure he satisfied with this feast. He wore black yukata (I think it's the right word; since kimono used by girls or women and hakama for men) with various shape of snow crystal on it. And deep blue colored obi tied on his waist.

He looked on his side; then to left-right-

Oh no, 'I'm lost? The son of the Great Marianne gets lost? Great' he thought. He's too absorbed by the feast and managed to get separated from the others. What he needs now is calm down and looking for that brunette. What's the difficulty to find him anyway? All he remembered Suzaku wearing white colored yukata with blue strips. 'White-white…' he mumbled and keeps walking.

He stopped walking when he saw one of the game stands. People catching gold fish with a paper net from that aquarium. Of course it's difficult; the paper would get wet and ripped. But somehow the person beside him got the gold fish. The person glanced at him "I see that you're taking interest in this game huh? Little guy?"

"It's amusing y'know"

"Why don't you try it by yourself?"

Lelouch watched as his amethyst met the golden eyes "I'd love to buy, I don't have any money"

The person smiling "Actually, I would have lend you some, but it looks like your little boyfriend over there *pointed at the direction behind Lelouch* worried all over his face looking for you"

Lelouch blushed and quickly turned away to see what was this stranger talking about. 'Suzaku?' he thought. Lelouch was about to shout or something to the person behind him stopped by a hand on his shoulder. The golden eyed stranger whispered on his ear "We shall meet again, Fairfallen (2) Lelouch"

The amethyst orbs grew wide and as the brunette boy approached the two. Suzaku was stepped when Lelouch turned back and the stranger gone. "Hey, Lelouch where were you? I'm looking for you!"

Lelouch turned to face his bestfriend "I-"

"Come on! I wanna show you something"

The two walked to the bridge. Everyone was gathering there. Some people flowing the colorful paper lantern, Suzaku told him that they're make a wish and then flew it to the river so their wish would come true. When the year over and New Year coming people cheering happily, laughing and giggling. The starry night was filled by the fireworks; blue, red, yellow, and green. The moon illuminated Lelouch's face made Suzaku subconsciously staring at his best friend. Then smiling; 'I hope next year will be much better'.

* * *

**/"This is bad, I have to go"/Chap.6 Collide**

(1) Its some kind of Noble name, I think 'abyss' is the right one for him. Coz, somehow you would sink into bottomless valley when you saw him directly in the eyes!

(2) Fairfallen means Goodbye; I took it from Alice in Wonderland which is The Hatter said it to Alice after she killed The Jabberwocky.

Now, I know I'm late and sorry for that; coz, school is KILLING me all the time in every possible way! Sometime I wonder why I am goes to school in the first place… So, forget about it and hit the 'review' button, 'kay?


End file.
